


Couple Look

by pb_nj



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_nj/pseuds/pb_nj
Summary: Based on one of mycrackhead postson Tumblr after seeing Alex Landi's instagram post."I spot a matching robe behind him... can we say Nico is a sucker for matching couple sets? Like Nico actually has a secret pinterest board of Korean couple matching fashion and lowkey simps and wants Levi in on it"
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Couple Look

The biggest secret about Nico Kim is he's very into Korean fashion. The biggest secret about dating Nico Kim is that he is a big fan of matching couple fashion.

"No. Nico no.. This is.. I can't.. No!" Levi crosses his arms and gives an offending look at the material on the bed that Nico has splayed out for him. He wonders if he glares hard enough he may be able to burn it to bits.

The couple matching look was not something Levi expected from Nico. Not long after they've started dating, Levi always felt a bit.. underdressed when going on dates with Nico. Not that Nico is fashionable but he has a body of a god and anything looks good on him. So, Pinterest it is, to get some fashionable ideas.

It was when Nico caught him scrolling through the app one day that he asked about it and Levi showed him the pinterest boards he's made and also told him of some Korean fashion he fancied while scrolling through. Nico just hummed and went back to the video he was watching on his tablet.

Later that night, Levi would see Nico with the app open and think nothing of it. Several days later, packages would arrive almost every day with some new sets of clothing.

"I can't let you be the only fashionable one in this relationship, also look at this Korean style oversized hoodie do you think I can pull it off?" is what Nico would say when Levi asked.

The couple matching started when Nico found it on Pinterest and all of a sudden he has a board dedicated for that. He thinks he and Levi can pull it off and it started quite tame.

Nico gave a matching tie as a monthversary gift to Levi in time to wear for a date at a fancy restaurant and said that, "It's a thing in Korea but at least it's only a tie."

Then it also happened at a work dinner party where they came in wearing the same trench coat. No one believed Levi when he said it was Nico who begged him to wear the same thing, "Come on Glasses, it's not a Kim thing to do. This is more your thing. Although I can believe that he chose the coat coz I'm sure he has the fashion sense." Simms sniggers and Levi just rolls his eyes.

"Well, I think it's cute. Whether or not Levi or Kim had the idea." Taryn defends and leads Levi away from Simms.

Then it's a double brunch date with Taryn's newest girlfriend and they came in the restaurant with matching Jordans. Taryn and her girlfriend cooed at them and started their own plans to wear matching items.

And then the very obvious one was a Grey Sloan dark blue scrubs (and partner) Christmas party and the theme was Christmas jumpers. Basically Levi and Nico were the fun talk of the night matching from head to toe; same beanie hat, same jumper, same trousers and same shoes. They even have matching scarves that they took off when they arrived.

"Nico, I've agreed to every single one of your couple matching looks but.. But this one.."

"Please Levi. We're in a resort, in Hawaii. No one knows us here so just.. Be free! We can do whatever we want here."

"No, I don't think you get the point. You look good in these. You are a Hugo Boss model who somehow got himself in a medical career. Me? I'm a hairy, Jewish boy-man. I've been mistaken for a child at work several times! Why do you think I have a beard?"

"I could shave your legs for you."

"Nico, shaving my legs is not gonna make me feel like an Adonis wearing a red speedo."

Nico was already halfway putting the speedo on and admiring himself on the mirror. "See? You can pull off a red speedo. Can I just wear something that's also red so we can somehow match? Our towels are already matching!"

Nico looks over at him and sighs, walking closer, "I still don't understand why you can't see how much of a catch you are. It's just swimwear and you have a cute butt that will look great in those." He smirks, pulling Levi in by the waist knowing long ago that this makes Levi putty in his hands.

"You're the only one who thinks that."

"Levi, we're going to a queer beach party and I don't want anyone else thinking they can try their luck with you. Matching speedos means couple." Nico sneaks his hands just underneath Levi's shirt, squeezing his waist.

Levi chuckles sarcastically, ignoring the feel of Nico's hands.

"Really? I should be the one concerned they're gonna take you away from me."

"Even more reason to go matching. They know to back off of me. Plus, people have types and you are mine and whose to say no one else will find you as their type. Come on Levi, please? It's our first vacation together and I just want people to know you're mine the moment they see us." Nico's thumbs are now caressing the skin by his belly button and it's only so much Levi can take.

Levi sighs and makes a strangled noise before snatching the speedo off the bed and walks to the bathroom to change. "Okay, fine but you owe me."

Nico follows him, smirk evident on his face because he is not gonna pass up seeing his boyfriend putting those red speedos on.

"Massage and well you know... A bit more than that tonight?"

"Nuh uh." Levi turns around to Nico, wagging a finger at him. "You get to enjoy the second bit too. Fine dining, massage and then the other stuff."

"Yes, sir." Nico leans against the doorframe of the bathroom as Levi starts peeling his clothes off.

This is gonna be the best vacation ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Who allowed Alex Landi to post a picture of himself with wet hair in a bath robe. It's bound to give some ideas. But lol how I noticed a lone matching bathrobe in the back when he looked that distraction is beyond me


End file.
